


Banned

by tousled_bird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader Insert, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tousled_bird/pseuds/tousled_bird
Summary: You used up all the hot water in the motel and Sam is having none of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Judgement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Judgement).

You huff and roll over to find a comfortable postition. The couch isn't nearly as comfy as the bed. The bed you are currently banned from.

Earlier that day you had used all the warm water during your morning shower. Sam's shriek made you snort into your tea-cup. He stormed out of the motel's tiny bathroom, dripping wet and only clad in a towel. It was a sight for gods.

"You. Are sleeping on the couch," he said, referring to the threat he had made some days ago.

You have the habit to take long showers, which usually results in you using up all the warm water. Most of the times Sam wakes up before you, giving him the time to take a quick - and hot - shower. But today he had slept in and left the hot water reserves in your hands.

It was his fault in your opinion, but he had indeed promised you to that you would have to sleep on the couch for a month if you used u all the warm water again.

And here you are.

You turn and finally find a comfortable position. Soon you drift into sleep.

But then: Soft footsteps and the rustle of fabric.

Instintively, you reach for the knife hidden beneath your pillow and squint through your eyelashes: A tall figure looms over you, bending down and a hand reaching for you.

You relax and let go of the knife when Sam - because of course it's Sam - sits down next to you and gently pushes you over.

"Not enough space," you mumble sleepily.

He just huffs, pulls you into his arms and lies down with you resting on his warm chest. He is definitely comfier than the couch.

"I knew you'd miss me," you tell him, already half asleep again.

He hums. His voice vibrates in his chest. "You are still banned."

You snort and snuggle closer to him.


End file.
